Percy Jackson and the Jeffersonian
by Project 66
Summary: When Bones recognized a necklace that belonged to the newest victim found in New York City, she must face her past and allow the people in her life now to help her. But what if doing that will put the only the man she love in danger?


**Co-written by Project66 and Zoe tabbycat.**

* * *

'Remind me again why do I have to get up at this ungodly hour to get here?' Bones grumbled as she trudged alongside with Booth, all dressed up in the Jeffersonian jumpsuit.

Bones looked up towards the Empire State Building, which towered over her.

'Especially when I had to travel from D.C. to New York City,' she added.

'Because Bones, it's your job. And the fact that there is no flesh on this one might be a bonus,' Booth told her, waggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, but it got her to stop complaining. Heading towards the cops standing around the corpse, he fished out his FBI ID from his back pocket.

'You the FBI?' The cop asked, putting his hands on his waist and looked at him squarely in the eye.

'That's what it says on my badge. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. You mind telling me what's going on here?' Booth questioned the police officer.

'Here,' he said, showing the body, rather than explaining. The skeleton of a young boy was lying there, and Bones immediately squatted down next to it, analyzing the bones carefully, reaching to a conclusion within seconds.

'Male, late teens,' Bones said, looking over the bones

'Just a kid?' Booth questioned. Bones looked up to Booth and nodded sadly. Neither of them like it when a case involved a child. Booth sighed, copying the information into his notepad.

'He seemed to have suffered from blunt force trauma to the head,' Bones concluded.

'Cause of death?' Booth asked, looking over Bones's shoulder.

'I won't know for sure until I get everything back a lab,' Bones said, standing up.

'Of course,' Booth exclaimed, slightly amused and slightly exasperated. 'Let's just ship the evidence back to the Jeffersonian.'

'That's what I said,' Bones said, unaware of Booth's sarcasm. Booth shook his head, chuckling under his breath of his partner's innocence and signalled for the cops to assist them in transporting the small pieces of evidence back to the Jeffersonian.

Bones looked around the crime scene to see if there was anything that needed to be collected. A chain of beads caught her eye, and she went over immediately, her eyes focused on the necklace in front of her.

'Booth?' She called. 'I've found something.' The ends where the necklace would be tied around the neck were frayed.

'What is it?' Booth asked, looking at Bones's findings.

'Looks like some kind of necklace. The ends are ripped, see?' she showed the necklace to Booth, pointing out the frayed string, 'It's like the ends were ripped off our victim. And it looks like the beads were sanded, making it more difficult for us to identify the victim.

'Yeah. Seems like a crime of passion, right?' Booth asked, looking at the necklace in her hands. 'Bones?' He called, waving his hand in front of her. Booth looked at Bones, finding her staring off into the city, her expression uneasy and confused. He looked to where she was looking, but found nothing out of the ordinary. His gaze returned to Bones.

'Bones, what are you doing? Are you alright?' Booth asked.

'I just feel weird, like someone is watching us,' Bones answered, giving one last uneasy glance behind her and turned her attention back onto the victim, 'Never mind. Probably the fact that I had some memories here, memories that I am not particularly fond of.'

'Like what?' Booth asked.

'Things I'm not comfortable sharing,' she replied, reviewing the victim, 'There's nothing else here, so we should get this evidence back to the Jeffersonian. Have we got a lab with good internet connection here in New York?'

'Yes. The squints are all on standby,' Booth replied.

Packing up her tools, Bones stood up, and started walking towards the car. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a human-like silhouette reflected by the window of the car, but the next second, it was gone. Shaking her head, Bones sat down in the car. She had known it was a bad idea to come back to New York City, after everything that has happened.

Booth came back into the car at that moment, and Bones pushed all the memories to the back of her mind. With his usual grin, he drove them off to the lab in New York City, as Bones started her rant on not being able to drive whenever they were in the same car.

'Dr. B. This guy is weird,' Hodgins exclaimed as his face popped up on Bones's computer screen.

'What do you mean?' Bones asked, giving her full attention to the 'bugs-and-slime' guy.

'When I was doing the analysis of the bone isotopes, I found abnormally high concentrations of sodium chloride and water,' Hodgins explained.

'He had a lot of salt water in his bones?' Bones clarified. 'How high?'

'Off the charts,' replied Hodgins, 'And I cannot find any explanations from the particles around him that can lead to this.'

'What else have you got?' Bones asked, looking at her scribbled notes on the body, noticing that the pen that she had placed in the box to be shipped to the Jeffersonian was sitting next to Percy once again.

'Angela just finished reconstructing the beads you found,' Hodgins told her, 'She wasn't able to get all the beads images. Only two. Here they are.'

An image of a trident and names showed up on the screen. The names were obviously not in English, but Bones frowned at them, reading each of them carefully. Just then, Angela's face appeared on the screen.

'Hey, sweetie. I just finished a facial reconstruction from the photos of the skull that you have sent me. I'll send it to you so you can run it through the local police database,' Angela told her, smiling.

'Thanks, Angie.' Bones replied as the image of the face popped up on the screen.

'That's impossible,' Bones said, looking carefully at the image in front of her. Staring at her was the image of a boy from a photograph that she knew so well.

'Bren, I can assure you that I am very good at my job,' Angela told her dryly.

'This all makes sense now,' Bones murmured opening the file without taking her eyes off the reconstructed face. 'The bone isotopes, the pen, the injuries.'

'What are you talking about?' Angela asked.

'I know this victim. Or at least I know someone who is close to him,' Bones told her, her eyes troubled as she thought of the girl who was like a daughter to her, when in fact, they really were half sisters. Telling her this was going to break her, and she had no idea how to soften the blow.

'His name is Percy. Percy Jackson,' Bones sighed. 'The son of Poseidon.'

* * *

_A/N (Zoe tabbycat): I hope that you guys like this story. We came up with this idea a couple of weeks ago, but just did not have time to do any writing. Blame our exams. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. Criticisms are much appreciated, but no flamers please._

**(Project 66): ****So, another story, you say? Well well well, looks like it :D We've had this idea for a while, as stated above, but we just got around to finishing this chapter. I hope that we can finish this... eventually. In the mean time, I don't think this should interfere with my other stories, every story will be attended to :D**

**Please review (not just 'Please update' or 'Amazing!' I get it, honestly)**

**Project 66**


End file.
